planetesfanonfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Planetes IV: Ľenergia de ľunivers
thumb|Pòster de la peŀlícula 4. Planetes IV: Ľenergia de ľunivers és una peŀlícula de ľunivers estès de Planetes que va sortir el 2014, el mateix any en què està ambientada. Va ser la quarta peŀlícula basada en ľunivers estès de Planetes. Argument Continuant a la tercera peŀlícula, en Josep Maria 18 i la tripulació de la nau FEF 07 han ďenfrontar-se a una amenaça més perillosa que qualsevol cosa que han vist abans. La espècie de ľÈrika en realitat és una espècie molt important per ľunivers, ja que elles han creat tota ľenergia que existeix. Però unes entitats desconegudes han exterminat a tota ľespècie, menys dues noies: ľÈrika i una altra noia, anomenada Velika (Велика). Aquesta última noia està en algun lloc del sud-est ďEuropa, però en Josep Maria 18 només la va veure per casualitat en una excursió que va fer i la FEF va perdre el seu rastre. Les entitats que volen exterminar a ľÈrika i la Velika (Велика) i acabar amb ľespècie són desconegudes, però en Josep Maria 18 troba que un ésser que no hauria ďexistir és qui pot acabar amb ľespècie. Aquesta forma de vida és la Creació Àuria, que actualment té forma ďuna noia de la seva edat i que va a la seva església, i es diu Kirannis. Però ella no sap res dels seus poders, i hi ha algunes entitats darrere ďella que són qui ho manegen tot. La FEF vol ser neutral a aquest enfrontament, però es veuran obligats a coŀlaborar-hi quan no hi ha altre remei. A més, les entitats que controlen la Creació Àuria poden fer filtres de percepcions, que són persones o elements que en realitat no existeixen però que tothom ho veu i pensa que és real. Utilitzen aquests filtres per enganyar els oficials de la FEF, i sobretot en Josep Maria 18. Per ajudar-los en aquest carreró sense sortida, noves persones ajudaran els oficials de la FEF: les germanes McClain (China, Lauryn i Sierra), i una amiga de ľesglésia ďen Josep Maria 18: la Lorena. A més, la Lina i en Rutitto tornaran per ajudar els seus antics amics. També descobreixen que un altre amic de ľesglésia ďen Josep Maria 18, en Melvin, té una néta que serà una viatgera del temps més important que en Dany. Ľİhi crea nous invents per poder entendre aquesta guerra i resoldre tots els enigmes. Però ľÈrika no sap que la Velika (Велика) és viva i pensa que ella és ľúltima, i no vol creure el que li diu en Josep Maria 18. Per això, el dubte més important que tenen és: la Creació Àuria i tots els que hi estan al darrere aconseguiran acabar amb les dues últimes de ľespècie de ľÈrika, o ľÈrika descobrirà que no és ľúltima i les dues reuniran forces? Tot això se situa després de la tercera peŀlícula de Planetes. Llista de personatges Peŀlícules bg:Планетес 4: Енергията на Вселената en:Planetes IV: The Energy of the Universe es:Planetes IV: La energía del universo fr:Planetes IV : Ľénergie de ľunivers gl:Planetes IV: A enerxía do universo it:Planetes IV: Ľenergia delľuniverso pt:Planetes IV: A energia do universo ro:Planetes IV: Energia universului ru:Планетес 4: Энергия вселенной sr:Планетес 4: Енергија универзума Categoria:Peŀlícules